Rumeur
by MiyAsuka
Summary: [MalikRyou] Les rumeurs peuvent parfois provoquer bien des choses.


Journée 1

Malik ouvrit paresseusement un oeil. Il s'était encore endormit en plein milieu du cours mais apparemment, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Le jeune Égyptien était tenté de se rendormir, mais un groupe de filles à l'autre bout de la classe discutaient beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Il était sur le point de leur demander de faire moins de bruit lorsqu'il entendit l'une d'elles parler de Bakura Ryou.

"Dites, vous connaissez la rumeur sur Bakura-kun ?"

"Quelle rumeur ?" demandèrent les autres filles qui semblaient très intéressées.

"Eh bien, on raconte qu'il préfère les garçons."

Malik faillit éclater de rire. Comme si ça ne paraissait pas _évident_.

"Tu es sûre ?" La plupart des filles semblaient extrêmement déçues.

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout."

"Ah ?"

"On raconte aussi qu'il aurait un faible pour quelqu'un."

"Ah bon ? Qui ?"

Malik sourit. Enfin la partie intéressante. De qui allait-il s'agir selon les rumeurs ? Kaiba ? Non, ce cher milliardaire ne venait quasiment plus en cours de toute façon. Jounouchi ? Un peu trop bout-en-train pour quelqu'un de calme comme Ryou. Honda ? Il affichait pourtant clairement qu'il préférait les filles. Pareil pour Otogi. Peut-être Yuugi alors ? Non. Lui et Bakura s'entendaient bien mais le roi des duellistes semblait ne pas avoir encore atteint le stade de la puberté.

"Allez ! Qui c'est ? Dis-nous !" Les filles commençaient à s'impatienter, Malik aussi.

"Eh bien, d'après ma source, il serait amoureux d'Ishtar Malik."

"QUOI ?!" s'exclama ce dernier en bondissant de sa chaise, surprenant les filles qui le croyaient toutes endormi.

Un long silence s'installa. Après quelques instants, Malik ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle sans même adresser le moindre regard aux filles.

Pourquoi cette rumeur l'ébranlait tant, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un faible pour Bakura, même s'il devait avouer que le jeune garçon était plutôt mignon avec ses longs cheveux clairs, ses yeux noisettes qui scintillaient d'une lueur d'innocence, sa peau pâle, ses mains longues et fines, ce corps mince...

Malik s'arrêta et alla se frapper la tête contre un mur sous le regard ébahit des autres élèves.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur l'un de ses camarades de classe pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une rumeur – probablement fausse d'ailleurs – le mettait-elle dans cet état-là ?

Bon, qu'il soit attiré par les mecs, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais il avait toujours préféré les hommes plus grands et plus forts que lui. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

_Mon pauvre Malik, je crois que tu es toujours aussi taré._

&&&

"Bakura-kun !" s'écria Yuugi en apercevant son ami.

Bakura se retourna et sourit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuugi-kun ?"

"Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de passer à la boutique. Il y a des nouveaux plateaux de Monster World qui viennent d'arriver. On pourrait les tester. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

N'ayant rien de prévu, Bakura accepta.

Sur le chemin, Yuugi semblait assez nerveux.

"Dis... Bakura-kun... Est-ce que tu connais la rumeur ?"

"Une rumeur ? Sur qui ?"

"Eh bien..." Yuugi sembla hésiter. "En fait, elle te concerne en partie..."

Bakura s'arrêta. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Les rumeurs étaient souvent synonymes de moqueries – souvent au sujet de ses cheveux ou sur le fait qu'il vivait seul.

"Oh..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas !" Yuugi cherchait à rassurer son ami. "Personne ne dit du mal de toi. En fait, ça concerne surtout Malik-kun."

Bakura ne connaissait pas vraiment Malik. Il savait que l'Égyptien était venu à Domino pendant le tournoi de Battle City, puis qu'il était revenu y emménager définitivement quelques mois après cela. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parlé, Malik étant très vite devenu un élève populaire – Bakura n'aimait pas trop la popularité.

"J'ai entendu des filles en parler ce matin", continua Yuugi. "Il semblerait que Malik-kun soit amoureux de toi."

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Bakura s'arrêta de fonctionner, incapable de gérer cette nouvelle information.

"Bakura-kun ?"

"A-attends ! T-tu es sérieux ?"

"C'est seulement ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Bakura déglutit avec difficulté.

"Je... Je crois que je vais rentrer."

"Bakura-kun, ça va ?"

"Désolé, Yuugi-kun. Je... me sens un peu fatigué."

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

"Non, ça va."

Bakura tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le put.

_Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

Malik, l'un des plus beau garçon du lycée, amoureux de lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible. La seule explication plausible, c'était que quelqu'un cherchait encore à le tourner en ridicule.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au pied de son immeuble que Bakura s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son esprit ne cessait de montrer des flashs de ce qui pourrait être si lui et Malik étaient ensemble : se tenant par la main dans un magasin, s'asseyant côte-à-côte sur un banc dans le parc, s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour regarder les étoiles...

_Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, Ryou. Une simple rumeur. Ne va pas t'imaginer tout ça._

D'autres pensées beaucoup moins chastes l'assaillirent dès qu'il fut entré dans l'appartement. Malik et lui sur le canapé, Malik et lui sur le sol, Malik et lui sur la table de la cuisine, Malik et lui dans la chambre – dans son lit...

Bakura se précipita dans la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide.

Quel était son problème au juste ? À part le fait d'avoir une imagination un peu trop débordante. Oui, il trouvait Malik sexy. Incroyablement sexy même. Mais Bakura n'était que lui-même, il n'avait aucune chance, aucune.

_Alors pourquoi j'espère ?_

&&&

Bakura, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman, sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrir.

"'jour," marmonna une voix familière.

"Euh... Bonjour," répondit Bakura.

Pourquoi Malik avait-il choisi ce jour précis pour arriver très en avance ?

Le jeune Égyptien alla s'asseoir à sa place, juste derrière celle de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa gène.

Ils étaient les seules personnes présentes dans la salle. Si jamais Malik venait à lui parler, Bakura ne pourrait très certainement pas l'ignorer. Et s'il parlait à Malik, il allait très certainement se mettre à rougir ou à bégayer, bref, se tourner en ridicule.

Les yeux du jeune garçon parcoururent plusieurs fois la même page. Comment réussir à lire alors que l'on sentait un regard vous scruter dans le dos ? Avec un léger soupir, Bakura ferma son livre et le remit dans son sac. À peine eut-il terminé cette action qu'il entendit la voix de Malik.

"Dis..."

Il sursauta.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

"Tu as entendu parler de la rumeur ?"

Son coeur battait si vite que Bakura était persuadé que Malik pouvait l'entendre.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux rumeurs..."

S'agissait-il de la même rumeur dont Yuugi lui avait parlé la veille ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi le jeune Égyptien ressentirait l'envie d'en parler avec lui ?

_Il veut sans doute se moquer de moi_, songea tristement Bakura. _Oui, c'est la seule raison possible._

"Moi non plus... en temps normal. Mais celle-ci nous concerne tous les deux."

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de _la_ rumeur. Bakura ferma les yeux, espérant que quand il les rouvriraient, il se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un fragment de son imagination. Malheureusement...

"D'après toi... est-elle vrai ?" Malik s'était levé et penché près de lui.

Le souffle court, le jeune garçon cherchait désespérément un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Par chance, plusieurs élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe à cette instant. Bakura crut entendre Malik soupirer avant que ce dernier ne retourne s'asseoir.

&&&

Malik ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il était maintenant persuadé que la rumeur était vrai. Et cela commençait à virer à l'obsession. Qui aurait cru ça ?

Par chance, le professeur ignora le jeune Égyptien durant toute la durée du cours. La sonnerie annonça la pause de midi. Malik vit Bakura se lever précipitamment. Le jeune Égyptien se saisit d'un pan de l'uniforme de son camarade pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Bakura se retourna. Il avait l'air apeuré.

Malik attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et de faire signe à Bakura de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à l'un des endroits où il aller souvent s'isoler pour manger seul, sous l'un des nombreux escaliers du bâtiment. Là, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur et observa Bakura. Le jeune garçon semblait profondément mal à l'aise.

"Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici."

Bakura acquiesça.

"Bien. Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?" rétorqua le jeune garçon sur la défensive.

Malik soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il obtiendrait une réponse, il s'en doutait bien. Alors, avant que sa raison ne lui ordonne d'arrêter, il se leva, se planta devant Bakura, captura son visage de ses deux mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le manque de réaction du jeune garçon l'inquiétant quelque peu, Malik se mit à mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Bakura. Ce dernier passa alors timidement ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade Égyptien. Les langues des deux jeunes garçons se frôlèrent timidement. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs parvint avec peine à étouffer un gémissement.

Mais l'instant ne dura pas. Bakura finit par se dégager vivement. Sans un autre regard, il s'en alla laissant Malik seul, confus, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son camarade. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait mal lu les signes ?

&&&

"Bakura-kun, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..." demanda un Yuugi inquiet à son ami.

Bakura était revenu en trombe dans la salle de classe, s'était assis à sa place et était resté immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il ne fit même pas attention à la question de Yuugi.

Malik... La rumeur était-elle donc bien vraie ? Ou est-ce que le jeune Égyptien cherchait tout simplement à se moquer de lui ?

_Je n'y comprend plus rien._

"Bakura-kun ?" tenta une nouvelle fois Yuugi.

"Hein ?" Bakura tourna la tête vers le jeune duelliste.

"Je te demandais si ça allait. Tu as l'air bizarre depuis que tu es revenu en classe."

Le garçon aux longs cheveux blanc se sentit rougir et cela se voyait. Yuugi, qui n'était pas idiot, sembla comprendre.

"C'est au sujet de la rumeur, c'est ça ?" Hochement de tête. "Tu es parti avec Malik tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Silence. "Bon, je n'insiste pas. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là."

"Merci Yuugi-kun." Bakura sortit son _o-bento_ de son sac, mangea en quatrième vitesse puis se plongea de la lecture de son roman, attendant que la pause se termine.

Malik ne revint pas en classe.

La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves présent dans la salle se levèrent. Bakura réalisa vite pourquoi. On était jeudi, il y avait sport.

_Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. J'aurai mieux fait de tomber malade._

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule à l'estomac. Le cours de sport était le pire des supplices pour lui.

Sortant à la suite de ses camarades de classes, il les suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Là, il attendit que la majorité de garçons soient sortis pour se changer – tout pour éviter le regard des autres.

Ouvrant son casier, il sursauta en entendant une voix murmurer tout près de son oreille : "On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça tout à l'heure ?"

Bakura se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malik, qui s'était déjà mis en tenue de sport.

"Je... Je..." Il chercha un échappatoire. Il n'en trouva aucune. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer la moindre parole cohérente, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent scellées par celles de Malik pour la seconde fois de cette journée. Étrangement, il ne songea même pas à se dégager. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup quand Malik l'embrassait. Oui, il aimait énormément ça, surtout lorsque les mains de Malik déboutonnait la veste bleue de son uniforme.

Toute pensée rationnelle l'ayant quitté, Bakura se laissait faire. Malik s'attaquait maintenant à sa chemise qui tomba bientôt sur le sol, rejoignant la veste déchue. Les mains du jeune Égyptien hésitèrent, puis se mirent à caresser les hanches de Bakura qui gémit, le son de sa voix étouffée par la bouche de Malik. Les choses auraient pu aller plus loin si...

"Bakura ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Le cours à déjà commencé depuis-" Jounouchi s'interrompit en voyant les deux jeunes garçons. Pâle comme la mort, il ressortit des vestiaires, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Malik s'éloigna de Bakura, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit à son tour.

Bakura avait du mal à respirer. Le flot d'émotions était tellement fort qu'il sentait ses larmes imminentes. Il savait qu'il devait se changer et rejoindre les autres, mais il n'était pas vraiment... en état... Bon sang ! Malik Ishtar avait vraiment cet effet sur lui !

Il remit sa chemise et sa veste, tenta de se calmer – _penser au réchauffement climatique, penser au réchauffement climatique_ – puis sortit des vestiaires, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille rejoindre les autres après ce qui venait de se passer.

&&&

Malik laissa tomber ses clés sur le comptoir de l'entrée. Il traversa rapidement l'appartement et se laissa choir sur le large canapé du salon.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Rishid, inquiet comme à son habitude.

"Si. Juste quelques problèmes de lycéen normal." De tout l'après-midi, Malik n'avait pas revu Bakura et il en était profondément frustré. "Ou est Isis ?

"Toujours au musée. Elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle rentrera tard, elle dîne avec quelqu'un ce soir."

"Génial..." lâcha Malik en baillant. Il attrapa la télécommande. Passant rapidement sur toutes les chaînes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien aucun programme intéressant et éteignit le téléviseur. "Génial..." répéta-t-il.

Rishid vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Des soucis ?"

"Oh, il y juste quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à comprendre..." Malik essayait de rester vague, n'ayant aucune envie de s'étaler sur sa vie sentimentale. Et zut, il venait de classer la rumeur au rang de souci sentimental. _C'est pas beau ça ?_ Non, en fait, c'était carrément horrible. "J'ai besoin d'une douche."

Il prit donc la direction de la salle de bain. Une douche bien glacée lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place. Ou peut-être pas...

Non, se retrouver nu sous le jet d'eau ne faisait que lui rappeler la semi-nudité de Bakura dans les vestiaires plus tôt ce jour-là. Malik se frappa le front. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de déshabiller ainsi l'autre adolescent ? Sans doute une poussée d'hormones... Et aussi le fait que Malik ne pensait pas que Bakura se serait laissé faire. Si Jounouchi n'était pas entré, qui sait jusqu'ou cela aurait pu aller ?

_Jusqu'où aurais-_tu_ été prêt à aller ? s_e demanda Malik. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de répondre à cette question.

Une autre interrogation se posa à Malik. Bakura Ryou était-il réellement amoureux de lui ? Le jeune Égyptien était tenté de répondre 'oui' mais un doute subsistait. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Bakura avait pris la fuite. Ça ne collait pas.

"Ah ! Merde !" pesta Malik. Il avait tellement été distrait par ses pensées qu'il s'était mis du shampoing dans les yeux. "Mais quel con !" Il ne savait pas s'il disait cela plus pour sa maladresse ou pour le fait qu'il se laissait submerger par ses sentiments.


End file.
